Grant to Grant (chapter 3)
by imogenegrant3
Summary: LOOSE ENDS: deceit, romance, and A ROYAL SCANDAL.


1

GRANT to GRANT (episode 3)

SUBTITLE: Life in America with daily killings and mayhems

By … imogenegrant3

THEME:

LOOSE ENDS: deceit, romance, and A ROYAL SCANDAL.

MAJOR CHARACTERS:

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant

Olivia Pope Grant:

Founders: of Grant and Associates.

Huck: Associate in charge of computer section will need to wear a suit Kim and Javi can calm his inner rages.

Quinn: Lawyer, has evolved in Marshall Arts. can kill with her bare hands, other abilities gathering information.

Abby: Lawyer, excellent abilities when accumulating facts of the judicial system and how to apply its principles.

Chester Sagal: New member a small man, expert in artillery, street smarts.

2

GRANT to GRANT

OMAR JONES: Deaf at ten years old, after Cochlea implant can hear at thirty percent, learned to read lips while in school for the hearing impaired is Instrumental in information gathering, along with his cousin IVAN SOLOMON, learned young man.

LOCALE:

Somewhere in a large city.

SOURSE:

The imagination of imogenegrant3 any similarity to anyone, living or dead is really impossible.

Written for television.

3

GRANT to GRANT

EXT: CITY STREET – NIGHT

A Limousine sped along, followed by the Paparazzi. LADY CATHERINE BJORN, stood in the sun roof of the car and mooned the press, to their delight photos were taken at a rapid pace, by flash, telephoto lens, phone any picture taking apparatus mentionable, the automobile disappeared inside the grounds of the ROYAL EMBASSY, some media used long range photo lens atop the news van. Pictures went wildly around the world.

LADY CATHERINE BJORN was breathtakingly beautiful, natural blonde, tall, climbed out of the car exposing a shapely leg. As Catherine entered the Embassy patted her rounded butt and ran inside laughing.

INT: T.V. NEWS STUDIO _ DAY

NEWSCASTER reads from his script… "It appears the soon to be

crowned Princess Bjorn, for her country was in the spot light again last night when she mooned the Paparazzi, and patted her back side … Royal watchers are busily trying to mend some of her antics, by saying she is just trying to sew some energy before she takes her position… This just in…" He turns the page.

4

GRANT to GRANT

INT: PLAYROOM_ DAY

LIV/FITZ sat in the over sized play pen watch with enjoyment their three babies, one rolled over, one crawled, the other stood for a short moment and sat down. They were all busy exploring toys, and tasting everything in reach.

The news report interrupted with THE VIEWS OF LADY BJORNS night escapade as she mooned the press.

FITZ, ask, "Honey isn't that your friend Catherine Bjorn?"

LIV, answered, "That's her … still as nutty as a fruit cake… did I

tell you of our first night out together?"

FITZ, said, "No you didn't… tell me you didn't moon the press?"

...even though you have a cute butt."

LIV, laughing, said, "No, but … we were arrested."

FLASHBACK

LIV, cont'd, "I never knew she didn't carry money… that night

we used all I had… and couldn't call anyone to come for us."

Catherine had escaped from her guardians, didn't want to call them."

5

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ, ask, "What did you do?"

LIV, said, "I didn't do anything… Catherine saw one of those wishing wells that are all around Italy. She had this bright idea… and took off her clothes down to her underwear, I HELD HER DESIGNER DRESS, she climbed into the wishing well, and had fists full of coins just as the police came along and busted us… then her guardians were called … she was in trouble… me along with her."The television news continued as one child started to cry.

FITZ comforted the child, saying, "Yes… What happened to daddies baby, it'll be alright. Let daddy kiss it… (the kiss set off the whole group of babies holding up their hands to be kissed by daddy.

FITZ, cont'd, "I think I've started something." as he kissed all their little hands.

LIV, said, "This scene reminds me of a call from another old friend."

"Not another stripper." FITZ said.

"LIV, answered, "No it was ADELE CARTER, very shy

kind of mousey… she is from one of the CEO type families, old

money. … She needs our help… I made an appointment for

two days from now …I wanted to speak to you first."Liv said,

her head on his chest, saying, "You feel good."

6

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ, asked, "What is it about?"

LIV, answered, "I told you weeks ago her husband was murdered … Adele is being blackmailed . … The caller is asking for money her husband was suppose to have misappropriated, with the caller claiming to be a partner in the scheme. She will bring files she found dealing with money taken."

FITZ, said,"CEO's daughter should have lawyers up the kazoo."

LIV, said, "One of her brothers is involved … the reason she came to me. I would fix things while we were in school."

FITZ, responded, "We'll talk with her… did she tell you anything else about her husbands, death and why he was killed?" Telephone rings, Liv, said, "Hello."

INTERCUT TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

CATHERINE'S, voice said, "Oh Liv moms wants me to marry a

dull, fat rich person… I'm devastated."

LIV, said, "You always said you were destined to have an

arranged marriage."

7

GRANT to GRANT

LIV, continued, "It might not be so bad … he is probably

good looking, rich doesn't matter, you're both rich."

"Rich doesn't matter, Liv I want a life, a man who loves me, I want to be reckless, experience everything I encounter in my life, a man to screw me 'til I'm dizzy," Catherine said, with more feeling than LIV had ever heard from her.

LIV, replied, "Why not stop and take time to think it over."

CATHGERINE, said, "You and, Moms think alike. She is sending me to that cabin in the woods… can you imagine … me… in the woods?"

"That could be the very place for you… for possibly a week

Catherine. You'll be in trouble again think about it." LIV replied.

"That's another thing… I plan to change my name 'Catherine'

is dull like an old maid ,… from now on I'll be PILLAR...

call me… PILLAR, it has life and a bit of mystery. Pillar…

added, "Now that's off my chest I'll go to my exile quietly…

bye girl friend."She broke the telephone connection.

8

GRANT to GRANT

INT: GRANT and ASSOCIATES … DAY

ADELE CARTER sat across the desk from Liv and Fitz.

She was a mousey, small woman with dull brown hair, apparently

done by a very skilled beauty operator… Her eyes were blue with

the most life in her body. The expensive clothes did nothing to add

to her rumpled appearance.

ADELE, said, "I brought all the information my family attorney

could find." pointed to the file boxes on the desk…Huck, Chester, Omar and Ivan entered… sat to listen.

"Your lawyers were not able to handle this?" Fitz asked.

Adele, replied, "They are corporate lawyers, they don't have the

expertise… I thought of LIV. "

FITZ, continue, "Tell us what you want us, to do?" Adele, answered, in an intelligent quiet voice,"Liv I told you when my husband was killed." Liv nods.

Adele continued. "This person calls all times of the

9

GRANT to GRANT

day and nights…. he says the same thing every time he wants his cut and will tell me where to take it. He also, said …we… will give you one week, do not call the police, because we'll be watching, he said 'we' will be watching. I'll get a call tomorrow at noon."

HUCK, "Do you know him from the past… did he work with your

husband… did you recognize his voice… anything?"

ADELE, replied, "I didn't have anything to do in the business. My husband wanted it that way. You will find there was gross misappropriation of funds from the charity, feed the children. As far as I can understand the money was diverted to offshore banks in the islands. Liv I'm so frightened."

Huck, said. "We will be there… we have our way of being discreet, we'll find them if there is more than one."

ADELE, said, "There was a fake bomb in my mailbox… a phone call after threatens, the next time it would be the real thing, I'm afraid they will carry out that threat... My husband was murdered!"

She held a tissue to her eyes.

LIV, goes to Adele, says, "If they can be found these men will find them…

Try not to worry, let us do our job… do you need help going home?"

10

GRANT to GRANT

LIV helped Adele out with the small woman leaning heavily on her.

INT: ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM_DAY

All are present.

FITZ/LIV enters with the babies.

FITZ says."Thought you'd like to see the triplets, how they've grown. "Babies are awake, busy spitting, laughing, and cooing trying to talk.

QUINN, asked, "Can I hold one?"

ABBY, says, "I'll wash my hands."

Liv, said, "No need to wash I come equipped with hand wipes… take your pick of a kid. Fitz gets to push them around. .. I'm the girl, I get to carry stuff."

Laughter.

She placed the box of wipes on the table. Everybody took a baby.

FITZ said. "You never answered my question… should we take

CY, as consultant? He does have great contacts."

11

GRANT to GRANT

HUCK, added, "He lies, deceitful, selfish, manipulates…he will have to be kept on a leash, and watched constantly."

QUINN, cont'd,"Everything he does will need to be checked… Cy being CY, checked, and double checked… who needs that if we're busy… too much?"

ABBY, said, "We could give him the break… he must understand our feelings. If he agrees, give him one chance… only."

The children kicks, slobbers, try to talk, wiggles around, with pacifiers.

QUINN said. "How do we know, he lied to James the love of

his life, soul mate, also he said he loved him then used him for the

Presidency."

Abby, answered, "He whirls around like a dervish, and does phony hyper-ventilation… CY cuts that off in an instant… unbelievable."

FITZ, said, "I can see you've thought about him. Shall we keep him in mind?"

They agreed to give CY a chance.

HUCK, said."ELLA trusts him, but what does she know?

… Kids know, most of the time."

12

GRANT to GRANT

Fitz and LIV gather the still busy children, smiling, blowing spit touching everything in reach and squirming.

FITZ, said, "RAY and I fell asleep in the play pen, he on my chest. … You haven't lived until you wake up with your arm pit full of baby warm vomit."

HUCK, holding Ray, asked. "Did you do that?" (In baby talk)

Ray grinned toothlessly, kicked his legs blowing spit.

LIV, laughed, saying,"Told you… it could have been worst. "

FITZ, said, "Never mind sweet baby, I'll get to you later."

(Plants a kiss on her lips)

Liv, replied, "Bring it on Mr. President." laughing.

"The last time you said that we ended with triplets." FITZ pointed out.

The group said, "In the midst of oh yuck, nasty, and gross!"

FITZ, added, "I learned one lesson." smiling at baby Ray.

13

GRANT to GRANT

QUINN, asked, "What was that?"

FITZ, replied, "Always burp the little bugger… huh Ray?"

Baby Ray grin his toothless smile.

FITZ, saying. "You ready Mrs. Carry all? Get a wiggle on."

LIV, said, "See … he makes me carry everything … I'm the girl here."

She shoulders her, bags of diapers, lotions, and bottles, saying. "It's like moving day when we go places… and I wouldn't give it up for all the tea in China."

FITZ said to Associates, "We need to get together next week and deal with some of the problems that are happening. …Come on woman...we have no time to lose, and places to go, things to do later, get a wiggle on." He spanked Liv playfully on her rump as she leaves the room giggling.

After the family had gone…

QUINN, asked, "Did you notice identical triplets, with different

color eyes?"

14

GRANT to GRANT

ABBY, replied, "Not to mention the same colored hair … but

their hair is a different texture."

QUINN, answered, "That's a couple in love, they're living a

happy life... too bad it couldn't have happened sooner."

HUCK, said, "All it took was vomit in the arm pit."

QUINN, laughed, saying, "Oh… you would think of that."

ABBY, said, "I could have gone the rest of the day without

the picture." And threw balled up paper at Huck.

HUCK, dodged the ball of paper snickering.

ABBY, said,"LIV and FITZ deserve all the happiness they have now

FLASHBACK:

QUINN remembers the last time she saw JESSIE. She imagines the three little girls they would have had the little girls she could dress in perfect dresses … doing their hair.

JESSIE could have had a boy just like him.

15

GRANT to GRANT

INT: CYRUS BEEN kitchen _DAY

ELLA LOUISE, to CY, "Pap Paw, my project this week is a volcano that's functional. I need your help. I also want some information about Volcanoes…Pap Paw, why don't you talk more with me?" (ELLA never stops talking) "What are we having for dinner today?"

CYRUS, replied, "I don't know dear, maybe it's because I love to

hear you talk, and what's for dinner, I thought you had decided."

CY sips from his cup… looks at Ella with love.

ELLA asked excitedly, "Can we order out? … I want to order out, they have such scrumptious food at the Savoy." (She went on talking), saying, "I'll have the best Volcano In my group huh Pap Paw, cause you helped me, you're smart, like me … huh Pap Paw?"

CY, answered, "Yes dear."

He stared in the distant.

ELLA draws a volcano… hums a song.

CY read a note he found under his bedroom door.

NOTE: Your association with GRANT and Associates, could be dangerous for your daughter ELLA. WARNING

16

GRANT to GRANT

ELLA, asked, "You want to know something Pap Paw?"

CY, replied, "Yes my dear Ella Louise, what can you tell me?"

ELLA, said, "I think MICHEAL likes the new gardener."

CY, asked, "Why do you think that dear?"

ELLA, answered, "He kissed him… he does it a lot."

CY, asked, "You saw it for yourself?"

"I sure did… kissed, him dead in the mouth… I saw it Pap Paw." ELLA answered.

CY, laughed saying, "Out of the mouth of babes… come here ELLA and give your Pap Paw a big hug." She came over and hugged him.

CYRUS dialed the phone, said into speaker. "We need to talk in the park." He redialed, saying, "Fitz, I'm sending you information on the secure line … you'll understand when you get the packet. I'll need a speedy, response."

17

GRANT to GRANT

INT: GRANT OFFICE THUNFER BAY _DAY

FITZ, reads the papers CY had sent, saying, "Honey you need to see this…CY sent it via secure lines."

LIV, took the papers, answered, "The cryptic note says it all. We have to make this priority one. We have a meeting tomorrow with the Associates."

"Someone just threatened an eight year old girl. You're right this must be number one." FITZ said in disgust.

EXT: PARK _ NIGHT

CY and CHARLIE sat CY, said, "Someone has threatened my daughter."

(SHOWS A COPY OF THE NOTE)

CHARLIE, asked, "What do you want me to do?"

CY, replied, "I want to know, how they could slip that note under my bedroom door?"

CHARLIE, said, "Check… if they're out there I'll find them." He makes a note.

18

GRANT to GRANT

Cyrus looks all around, then said, "We'll talk soon and compare notes." He stood and walked away an old dejected… worried man.

FITZ dialed the phone.

HUCK answered, "Hello?"

INTERCUT TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

FITZ, said, "I uploaded a packet to you." 

HUCK, replied, "I received and acting on it as we speak. We will have an answer for you at the meeting tomorrow."

FITZ said, "We'll see you there tomorrow… thanks, Huck."

INTERCUT ANOTHER TALK?

…CHARLIE WITH CY…CY, to Charlie, "The puzzle now, is who, where and when. Let me know we will go from there. Could it be B613? I want everything you can find, and will it hold up in court." (CY, paused momentarily) then says, "There might be some B613 agents still wandering around… if so find them, we will deal with them when the time comes."

CHARLIE, answered, "I'll do my best." Then he walks away.

19

GRANT to GRANT

INT: DRAWING ROOM VON BJORN ESTATE _DAY

CATHERINE wait, she stands staring out the window that over look the vast grounds, in the morning light she appeared as the feminine counter part of the Vikings men of old. Catherine was tall statuesque, voluptuous a modern day woman, natural blonde, her skin touched by the sun, her designer dress compliments her shapely figure.

Mother CARLA VON BJORN enters. The older woman is dressed royally, her hair every curl in place, her walk erect, and regal, an older version of her off spring. She stops to stare at her daughter, says, "Catherine, I don't know what to say or do about you. I guess you're my burden to bare."

CATHERINE, turns saying "Good morning Moms, it's not that bad I need my space to live, my life, no more etiquette lessons. "

MOTHER VON BJORN, answered, "Your space is here, this has been our life for centuries, that tradition has to be maintained…. Your father kept it alive and you're next in line."

CATHERINE, replied, "I might as well get this over, MOMS I don't

20

GRANT TO GRANT

want to be known as Catherine anymore… I'm changing it to PILLAR."

MOTHERT BJORN took a sharp intake of breath and, says, "That does it 'CATHERINE' I have had the cottage prepared for you, and you are going there today."

PILLAR, started to protest…MOTHER BJORN, and said, "I have tried to reason with you … my decision has been made. You will go there today… your bags are packed, the automobile is waiting. … Now go and think of your situation, no protesting I have spoken, my decision has been made… you forced my hand 'CATHERINE"

"MOMS, I am 'PILLAR', I'll go… but the name is PILLAR, get use to that." she yells as she ran from the room.

PILLAR, emerged from the Embassy, a reporter yells, "CATHERINE,

… can I take a photograph?"

PILLAR, answered saying, "I am no longer Catherine, my name has been changed, to PILLAR VON BJORN, you can print that… lets go driver."

21

GRANT to GRANT

PILLARS car drove away leaving the reporter standing mouth open camera in hand he had forgotten to take the picture. He ran and hops in his car to follows Pillar, he lost her in his haste to follow causing a traffic jam.

INT: FITZ FROM HIS PERCH IN THE PLAY PEN_ DAY

Babies all around him; testing their surroundings, can walk unsteadily,

suck on pacifiers, tasting toys. Liv and nurse set them in high chairs,

spills cheerios on the tray, babies practices their dexterity picking up

one cheerio then shoved it in his mouth and ate it.

FITZ called, "DOUX BAE BAE, your friend is in the news again… she has a change of name to 'PILLAR'…LIV climbed over the side of the playpen to watch the news.

The news caster shows Pillar as she spoke to the reporter from the

car window, saying, "I am no longer Catherine, my name is PILLAR,

remember that..." As she rolls the car window closed.

LIV said, "She said she was going to change her name. She said,

'Catherine' is the name of a dull woman, married to the dough boy of the Balkans." They both had a good laugh.

22

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ, replied with a laugh, "There's nothing dull about her, I've only

met her once, I saw that."

LIV, saying, "Pillar is a free spirit, there's nothing we can do for her

until she finds her place in a lack luster world."

FITZ, said, "Get a wiggle on… I didn't get my hug this morning."

LIV, replied, "Oh gosh darn how forgetful of me."

She hugs him really tight.

FITZ, says, "You are strong."

"I have something to talk over with you, I want your opinion."

LIV said.

He cradled her in his arms, saying, "Okay… talk,"

The hunger project… I read ADELES papers and it makes my blood boil, when someone does that to poor people, especially children who

can't help themselves."LIV said vehemently.

FITZ said, "That… I will help you with if you want me… It burns

my hide too."

23

GRANT to GRANT LIV, asked, "Why do you think I'm telling you…of course I want you

with me in everything … did I say I love you today? Well I do whole

heartedly, you are my lover… to put it in country terms… you're my stuff."

FITZ, replied, "If it's dirty I like it. … No I love it when you talk dirty." The children start to fall asleep after their lunch.

INT: Grant and Associates conference room _DAY

ADELE hurried in, she said. "I'm sorry to be late."

FITZ, replied, "Sit, catch your breath… would you like coffee or

tea, something?"

ADELE, said, "Water would be fine, thank you."

LIV, asked, "Have you heard from the black mailer?"

ADELE, replied, "I am being followed … a dark blue van and I found

two warning notes on my windshield … actually they were threats."

FITZ, said, "We've traced the caller to the North Side Ward… it'll

24

GRANT to GRANT

Be difficult to find them. There seems to be two, we're waiting to make sure if there are others in on the scam. The funds taken over the years

is considerable… your brother isn't involved."

LIV, asked. "Did you know the reason your husband started the funds for the elderly and hungry children."

ADELE, answered, "His ideas were noble, he wanted to help the needy, then he ran out of funds… Finally he had to take money from this loan person. My husband didn't want me to be involved in the business...he never thought I had a head for business. He meant well, actually he had no head for business either."

FITZ, said, "We will find whoever is calling you."

Adele nods, stood shock his hand and hugged LIV before leaving.

EXT: TREE LINED SIDE ROAD_DAY

A REPORTER SAT on a limb high on a hill spying on Pillar as she

sun bathed beside the pool. She wore the bottom to a string

Bikini. Pillar turned over, the reporter whistled through his teeth.

25

GRANT to GRANT

He was busy watching Pillar, never saw the grounds keeper approaching. Luckily he had change camera angle and film cartridge.

The grounds keeper said, loudly. "Throw that camera down here…" as he raised his rifle to point toward the reporter.

The REORTER, said, "Ah man have a heart… this is a telephoto lens,

can't I just bring it down? … it's very expensive."

GROUNDS KEEPER, replied, "No you should have thought of that before you climbed that tree to spy on the young lady sun bathing down there…now son are you going to toss it down or will I have to shoot … I'm a damn good shot and having a bad day. Do I have to ask you again?"

The REPORTER, answered, grudgingly, "No just be careful I paid a lot for that piece of equipment."

He tossed the camera down and watched the grounds keeper rip out the film cartridge and grind it under the heel of his boot.

THE GROUNDS KEEPER, said, "Now son get in your truck

and drive it on out of here. I'll be watching for you if you come back."

26

GRANT to GRANT

INT: GRANT PLAYPEN _DAY

LIV and FITZ enjoyment for anytime. The children are walking exploring the toys, tasting, using their hands, touching, dad and muuumum laughing. Parents retaliate, kissing, hugging being playful.

LIV, said, "I've decided to be an Elderly, and Children Advocate."

FITZ, answered, "I see you have read Adele's, documents… It's a

good plan. I'm with you one hundred percent."

LIV, replied, "I knew I could depend on you… who knew marriage

would be this great."

"Anytime… Doux Bae Bae." FITZ said.

LIV said, "Shouldn't talk dirty around the children… it makes me tingle

all over… I must say you float my boat."

FITZ, said, "You are right I'll do that later, hug her close, (saying)" you

feel, good so nice, soft, and warm, I'll see you later."

"You sure will, so bring it on." As she climb out of the playpen.

27

GRANT to GRANT

INT: DRAWING ROOM BJORN MANOR _DAY

PILLAR stood by the window staring out across the vast lawn to the

lake. Her mother stopped momentarily and watched her lovely

daughter. MOTHER BJORN, said, "Catherine…"

PILLAR stops her, saying. "Moms my name is PILLAR, you must

get accustom to that name."

MOTHER BJORN, replied, "What am I going to do with you? …all the

planning readying you for marriage and your station in life."

"I don't want an arranged marriage… I want my life where I do the

choosing, Moms a life of my own, can't you understand that?"

MOTHER BJORN, SAID, "You are next in line to assume your station

in our society."

PILLAR, answered, "That can be taken care of this moment…

My sister Christine can do that, I step aside for her. I cannot

marry that person, the dough boy of the Balkans, he's not my type."

28 GRANT to GRANT

MOTHER BJORN, said, "It's useless to argue with you… I'll let you step aside only if you keep your name Catherine as middle name. .. What's, next for you?"

PILLAR, replied, "I have friends in Paris, they invited me to a costume ball next month... I plan to attend… then go from there…"

MOTHER BJORN, "Your allowance will continue…you don't need to keep me apprised of your movements the press does that …" She hugged her off spring, saying, "This is always your home, even though you make me angry…call me anyway."

MOTHER BJORN looked at Pillar with fear for the future, and pride

before she leaves the room.

INT: GRANT and ASSOCIATES_DAY

FITZ, has the floor, saying, "Abby… you and Quinn will have the

chance to practice your attorney skills, ABBY you bone up on the

Thurman case… QUINN you the Carleton police assault case, be ready with all you'll need to convict... Please keep me and LIV posted.

We need to stop the cancer of police brutality, self made firing squads."

29

GRANT to GRANT

INT: LIVS OFFICE_DAY

Her phone rings.

INTERCUT TELEPNONE CONVERSATION:

PILLARS voice, says, "Hi… guess who?"

LIV, says, "HI Pillar, what are you up to today?"

PILLAR replied with excitement, "Liv I've found the one." 

LIV, asked, "Who is he and what does he do… tell me everything?"

PILLAR squealed into the phone, saying, "His name is STUART PATEL, He's from INDIA… one of the upper class. His parents died and left him SA DA Wineries, in wine country…Napa, California."

LIV laughed, said, "My kind of business… go on tell me more…don't

spare any of the details."

Pillar continued, saying, "After my exile in the woods, I gave up my

position in our society, and then I went to Paris for a costume ball.

Stuart and I met there… Liv it was so romantic, our eyes met across

the room and we kinda floated to each other. Danced the whole night

through. We haven't been separated a moment since… Liv

30 GRANT to GRANT

we are like rabbits, in Paris over Paris, Italy, and several other places in Europe… if I'm pregnant and if it's a boy his name is Paris. We were over Paris the mile high club... Liv, that eye contact actually works, MOMS will be scandalized... again... it's in the news already. "

LIV, said, "I'm glad you've found someone….Does he feels as you do?"

"Of course why did you ask that?" PILLAR, said, then added,"You'll meet him soon I'm bringing him to visit you and FITZ, and those adorable babies of yours. Stuart is in New York on business for the winery. LIV he is gorgeous, we are the exact opposite I'm blond and he is a rich bronze, as in India, tall, and his eyes, one can drown in them."

"Apparently you are in love, I'm so happy for you and me

hope you're pregnant…you'll love that." Liv said.

"I'll see you soon." Pillar broke the connection.

The phone rang immediately.

LIV, said, "HI PILLAR…"

INTERCUT: TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

A VOICE, answered, "Not Pillar bitch …"

31

GRANT to GRANT

The connection was broken before Liv could answer.

INT: LIVS OFFICE_DAY

FITZ, entered, saying,"LIV you have had phone calls and hang ups?"

LIV, replied, "Yes… this time they called me a 'bitch'…"

FITZ raised his voice, saying, "How long have you gotten these calls…

and why didn't you tell me?"

LIV, said, "I was going to tell you after HUCK set up the intercom

system today."

FITZ, says, angrily, "This is a family affair, I am your family, I don't

want to be shielded, don't you know you and our babies mean more

to me than life it self ... Don't you ever hold anything so important as

this from me… Olivia… You and I and our babies belong HERE together! Understand!"

"So can everybody else in the office, but FITZ I was going to tell you …

32

GRANT to GRANT

I never wanted to shield you… don't you know how much I love you."

LIV stammered as a tear rolls down her cheek.

FITZ, saw the tear it softened his heart and his tone of voice, said, "Oh

honey… don't … cry… I was hurt for a moment … baby, please don't cry." He held her, by the shoulders, "Can't you see I want lose you again…You and our babies will be with us. You can't be away from me again… it happened twice, never again."

"I'm sorry dear … it, want happen again ever." LIV said softly.

"HUCK told me how the system works." FITZ said.

Liv snuggled closely.

FITZ, continued, saying, "You threw me a kiss this morning…right?"

LIV, answered, "Yes … I did."

FITZ, smiled saying, "Well the next time you throw me a kiss… you have to follow it over… to make sure I caught it and if it was the right kind."

33 GRANT to GRANT

LIV, replied, "Okay… I can do that …you float my boat mister."

FITZ took Liv to the couch where they held one another giggling.

INT: FITZ OFFICE_ NIGHT

CY knocked and entered hurriedly, saying, "There is another note shoved under my bedroom door. It threatened ELLA Louise, I'm being watched!"

FITZ, asked, "Did you bring the note?" CY fished the note from his pocket…

Fitz read it, saying, "I have people on your case… I can give you an answer soon, there are small groups of B613 lingering around it's a matter of time. Keep a close check on Ella. The past is over Ella had nothing to do with that…we have her well being upper most on our minds…be assured."

"Help me please… I know I'm not your favorite person in the world; ELLA is all I have left… If I lose her I'll be devastated."CY… said pleading seriously. CYRUS leaves the office a different man these days. His face drawn and his shoulders slumped, steps slow. Fitz watched him until he closed the door.

34 GRANT to GRANT

INT: GRANT and ASSOCIATES OFFICE_DAYS LATER

The phone sounded.

LIV, answered, "Hello…"

"Is this Olivia?" a voice asked.

INTERCUT TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

LIV motioned for FITZ to pick up. "Yes this is Olivia." She said.

"I've been tracking you…I'm coming for you…you want know when

or where."

"Who are you?" LIV asked.

The voice answered, "Do you remember Lester the one you shot?"

LIV, replied, "You mean the one who kidnapped me… so you're

His sister who gave him those orders."

"That would be me… I'm coming for you and, those half breed brats

you gave birth to…and that (MISTER KOOL) husband who helped

you…you shot my brother! "

35

GRANT to GRANT

Livs voice changed to ice, saying, "You just threatened my family…

Tell me you didn't just threatened my family... don't bet your life."

The voice answered, "That's no threat … it's my promise to you…

'BITCH'… My brother died because of you."

LIV, asked. "Why did he die?" 

THE VOICE, said "My brother died a horrible death ... (SHE YELLS) into the Phone) "He had gangrene poisoning… that's how he died!"

LIV, said. "Your brother died because your gang helped him escape

from custody… you didn't give him proper care is why he died, it was

YOU, bring more than a filthy mouth… YOU killed YOUR brother."

THE VOICE, yelled, "You'd better be armed when I come for you!

I know where you live and work… I'm coming.""

LIV, says coldly, "I am armed… and you have no idea how dangerous

I'll be waiting... you can't get away with threatening my family. …Don't let your mind write a check your ass can't pay."

The caller crashed the phone against the floor in her rage.

36 GRANT to GRANT

INT: GRANT BEDROOM_NIGHT

LIV stood in front of Fitz, saying softly, "I threw you a kiss some time ago…I'm here to see if it was the right one, and if you were pleased with it?"

FITZ, replied, "I need one close up and personal, can you do that?

I need to make sure."

Liv pressed the length of her warm soft body against his, with her arms

around his neck. Fitz encircled her waist with his arms holding her close while she placed kisses on his face… he returned one with a lip crushing kiss, tongues tasting until they were consumed with wanting. He lifted Liv carried her to bed were in the heat of the moment they gave vent to their mutual desire, and fell asleep warm and fulfilled.

FITZ woke clicked on camera system, to see his babies. All were

dressed and wandering around the nursery.

FITZ, stared down at sleeping LIV, whispering, "Wake up sleepy

head… we have a meeting… Your friend has done it again …

she's all over the news…Her mother must be devastated again."

A NEWSCASTER, said, "Pillar very pregnant, formally CATHERINE

37

GRANT to GRANT

BJORN In the news Pillar fell off the mechanical bull in The Winding

Ranch last night… We hope she wasn't hurt... Her companion rushed

her out." Then he turned to other news…."

NURSERY: The children came to LIV and FITZ, saying, "Daddy and,

Mommy, over repeatedly."

They all got their hugs and kisses then ready to go. LIV carried

the bundles.

INT: ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM_DAY

FITZ, said, "WE need to go over our agenda… before we get too

backed up… you have the list before you, each of you tell me where

we stand?"A cell phone sounded.

HUCK, answered, "Hello…?" Listened, says, "I'll put you on conference."

INTERCUT CONFERENCE TELEPHONE CONVERSATION:

HUCK, continued, "This is Chester…you need to hear this… go Chester."

CHESTER, said, "We don't have much time, you need to know what

38

GRANT to GRANT

we have found so far. Lester's sister goes by several names, the most recent one LYNDA. She has three men with her, they are getting close to the, THUNDER BAY… compound."

FITZ, asked, "How much time do we have now?"

CHESTER, replied, "Omar and Ivan have perfected a method to time

her using throw away phones. I'll let them explain briefly, OMAR."

OMAR, said, "Remember I have a cochlea implant, it was effective in

tracing their where about… over three states I'll let IVAN explain."

IVAN, here, "The cell phone and the cochlea implants both deals

with sound along with HUCK and his triangulating methods... I used

all this technology to work as one system…we can trace each throw

away phone to their last stop, … we can trace where they've been

that way we know how fast they are traveling by lot and serial numbers."

CHESTER, interrupted, "That's where we are now we think they have

two to three days to reach THUNDER BAY we estimate their approach."

39

GRANT to GRANT

OMAR, said. "WE have to go… we need time to get set up, Pop..."

CHESTER, said, "You heard that we'll keep you posted."

FITZ said."He's our asset."

LIV, added, "I think we'll keep them… we'd better go

and get set up too… you all know what to do …you don't

need us to hold your hands."

As she and FITZ leave with the children.

EXT: THUNDER BAY LANE_DAY

The morning sleepers were shaken awake, by an automobile,

horns, urgent blasting.

LIV looks out the window, saying, "That's Pillar… her town car…

I'll go see why the urgency."

FRONT DOOR Pillar climbed out of the car, yelling, "Liv! my water

broke! Bring towels quick!"

40

GRANT to GRANT

Liv yells, "Fitz! … Fitz!...

FITZ called,"Liv… what's wrong?"

She answered, "Come quick! Pillars water broke! She's bleeding!

Bring towels… quick!"

Fitz arrived with towels, said,"Oh my GOD her water broke."

PILLAR, said, "You think… I've got two shoes full."

LIV, asked, "Sweetheart would you call Chester… ask him to

bring CELESTE, she's the midwife for the colony…notify our

Doctor tell her our problem…Pillar we need to contact Stuart

…what's his number?"

PILLAR, replied, "His cell number is in my hand bag…he has

the helicopter and can be here shortly,"

(SHE WAS GRIPPED WITH PAIN THAT BENT HER OVER)

LIV, said to driver, "Help Pillar into the car, and take us to the

building on your right."

41

GRANT to GRANT

When the doctor arrived…Celeste had delivered the baby boy.

The doctor made her examination, saying, "You've done a

great job…mother and child doing fine."

INT: DESPENSERY_ NEXT DAY

LIV, entered, saying, "We have to talk… you know you could have

died and your baby along with you. What were you thinking when?

You rode the mechanical bull… and fell off for God's sake."

Liv paused then said, "You have a precious son what if you had

killed your baby, because of your so called pleasure."

PILLAR, asked, "Liv, why hold back? When am I suppose

to talk? You said 'we' have to talk…is it my turn to talk

while you catch your breath?"

LIV, replied, "I'm not done yet, you have a beautiful healthy

son… he suffered no injury, these antics of your have to stop you

have to settle down and enjoy your family…By the way

Stuart is on the way…I just had to tell you my feelings…

you're my friend and I love you, but this craziness has to

stop…I had to stop cursing… my children are beginning to

speak…you know cussing comes back to you… usually in public."

42 GRANT to GRANT

PILLAR, raised her arms saying, "Give me a hug... I heard you loud

and clear. I love you too… so shut up… I really heard you clearly."

Stuart rushed in… hugs Pillar, and stares proudly at his son, took

him tenderly in his arms rocking his baby.

EXT: THUNDER BAY MANOR_NIGHT (G-MAIL)

"Time to deploy… Secret Service choice the wooded area…

we have the beach and cliff side… Chester."

EXT: THREE CLIMB THE CLIFF TO THE COMPOUND_NIGHT

The leader picked the lock, and entered stealthily gun in hand

the clock strikes Midnight... Lynda tensed her finger pressed

the sensitive trigger of the automatic pistol spraying bullets down

stairs…Fitz/LIV/Chester fired simultaneously… Fitz striking the right

knee, Liv the left, Chester's two shots disables Lynda's gun hand an

elbow she falls screaming….The terrorists in the patio ran toward

the house...a sharp shooter materialized from the shrubs, fires

disabling the two men…who writhed in pain on the ground.

Fitz had taken Liv to the floor out of danger of strayed bullets.

43

GRANT to GRANT

INT: THUNDER BAY MANOR, looked like a war zone while the

Secret Service and STATE TROOPERS, searched… The paramedics

attended the wounds of the terrorists…

News media kept outside the gates clamors for news.

LIV and FITZ, were at the cribs of their sleeping children his

arm around Livs waist…All quiet again.

Fitz asked softly, "You alright?"

LIV, replied, "You? I'm okay….It bothers me the two bullets

that struck the bullet proof windows in the nursery…. It's

too close for comfort."

FITZ, suggested, "We need to sleep in the pen tonight…

how about that?

...LIV, said, "I'll get the pillows you get the covers."

INT: NURSERY_DAY

44

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ and LIV awoke with three children staring at them through

the bars of the playpen.

CELL PHONE SOUNDS:

LIV, answered,"Hello Pillar…are you alright?"

PILLAR, says, "More importantly… are you and the family okay…

How can I help you?"

LIV, replied, "The downstairs look like a war zone… but luckily

we are fine. The terrorist had fully operational weapons."

Pillar, asked, "Who were they?"

Liv, replied, "Hopefully the last of the group that

kidnapped, me. The leader spent time in a hospital for

the criminally insane. I can't say more I might have to testify."

PILLAR, said, "We are going home to wine country, Stuart and

and I are married…Paris was best man… slept through the whole

thing… Paris and Stuart are wonderful… I'll call when I get home

…toodles, take care girl friend."

Fitz had given the children battery radios, they were dancing

45

GRANT to GRANT to the music, Fitz with them, clapping and singing …a proud dad.

Sang, "ABC… 123 you and me…!" Jackson five. Some fell down

all were having a great time the nurses joined in so did Liv.

Fitz had upgraded all the toys to childhood computers, any fun

learning equipment that a proud daddy could think of… especially

letters and numbers along with things or animals in nature.

Parents awoke from nap time by the banging of toy drums.

A sleepy, FITZ, said to LIV, "I think I went too far with the drums."

LIV replied laughing, "You think, I know you did, now we all

suffer."

FITZ said, "We could lose them one dark night…"

LIV, answered, "Your problem and you're stuck with it."

FITZ, asked amused, "Where is the togetherness when we need it

…partner?" LIV buried her head in the pillow.

46

GRANT to GRANT

INT: ASSOCIATES CONFERENCE ROOM… ten days later.

Adele Carter arrived, saying, "Sorry I'm late."

LIV, said, "Have a seat… catch your breath, can I get you something

to drink, coffee, or tea."

ADELE, answered, "Water would be wonderful, thanks. You said

you had an answer for me."Liv returned with the water, while Adele settled back.

FITZ, said, "This is fairly long I'll make it as brief as possible...

Your husband was in debt to a lone sharks, when his fortune

was running out. … His assistant was blackmailing him…

EDWARD, found out your husband had two other families,

both women have children. Edward wanted more money…

your Lawrence refused. Edward's friend cut the brake line of

Lawrence's car to scare him, but he died."

Adele spoke, saying, "My family will be scandalized,

ours was an arranged marriage, neither of us wanted."

47

GRANT to GRANT FITZ, continued, "Adele your husband was murdered. He had

taken out insurance worth two million dollars… Because he was

murdered the insurance is doubled to four million…the hard

part, you have to decide if you want to keep the four million or

divide it with Lawrence's other children. "

ADELE, said, "That's a lot to digest in this short time…It's not

their fault for being born… Let me think a minute… I want you

to handle this. First I want the children DNA tested... Number

two, I want the money to be handled by a responsible law firm.

If there is money left after the kids go to College it will be their

heritage… Third I want them to know each other as siblings. .. I

have my own money. Will you have this drawn up and call me?"

"Yes…Edward and his friend were arrested this morning. They

are charged with black mail and conspiracy to comment murder,

there are other charges." FITZ said.

Adele leaves the room abruptly, tears flowed down her cheeks.

LIV, said, "Sweetheart, I've decided what I want to do definitely."

48

GRANT to GRANT

FITZ, asked, "What's that?"

LIV, said, "I want to be an Advocate for the elderly and disenfranchised children, people who have no voice, I would like to fight for them."

FITZ, said, "You'll make a good advocate… I'll help with that."

In the distance they hear constant drumming.

FITZ, said, "I'm taking those drums as soon as they go to sleep

… Tonight."

LIV looks at him smiling, saying, "Could be worse."

FITZ, continued," I know, I made a mistake… don't rub it in."

He threw a pillow at Liv who ducked laughing.

INT: LIVS OFFICE_DAY

LIV, says,"Huck remember the pamphlet about DR. Christopher

Dabney …he's here and, wants to speak to you …His usual

Procedure, before taking a client… will you speak to him in

my anteroom?"

49

GRANT to GRANT

HUCK, relied, "I said I would." Then goes into the anteroom,

Fitz and Liv watch through the window as Huck shakes the

Doctor's hand and, settles down to talk.

OFFICE: later in the day.

The cell phone sounded…FITZ looks up from his reading.

LIV, answered, "Hi… PILLAR… what's happening kiddo?"

PILLAR responded, "I'm doing what I do best."

LIV said, "You nut… what are you up to now, you're not riding

any bulls?"

PILLAR, laughing says, "No girl friend … Stuart said I can't do

that again, 'my man' ... I think I'm pregnant again with twins."

LIV, giggled, "Are you trying to, repopulate the earth?"

PILLAR, laughed said, "No but, its fun trying… well Stuart did say

no more bulls, so he does this to me… said he is shooting for the

Seventh son…Girl friend I'm on my way to the doctor. I had to keep

50

ANT to GRANT

you posted."

Liv turns to Fitz, saying, "Pillar is pregnant… Stuart's aiming for

the seventh son."

FITZ asked, "So soon? I like that…good thinking."

LIV, said. "Stuart said no more bull riding… now she's pregnant

again this time with twins."

FITZ, says, "Fertile couple… do you think we should try again

… I'm game…babies are so cute."

LIV, says, "My man… I'm not ready. Remember the three P's

Pee, puke, and poop?"

FITZ, laughing says, "Yes there is that…Be sure and tell me

when you are… ready"…Then goes back to his reading, then changed his mind, saying,"I want to dance … (he stood facing Liv kissing her repeatedly on her face and lips) (Her arms around his neck) He continued, whispering, "I want to dance… with you." Drew her closer and kissed her thoroughly.

The outer door opens QUINN, says, "My Lord… get a room."

51

GRANT to GRANT

LIV giggling, says, "Why … we have a table right here."

FITZ finished saying, "… and a desk in the next room."

ABBY, said, "You guys are like rabbits."

The door opened again… Huck stood there, saying, "Do I still

have an office in this establishment? …I'm back washed clean

from brain to toe, my name is real name is JAVIAR and ready to get busy."

Huck is clean shaven, dressed to the nines in Brooks Brothers,

trimmed hair, Kim and Javi followed, all gathered around HUCK

with ooo's aaaa's. Who knew you were so handsome! JAVIAR yet?"

LIV and FITZ stood by happily.

FITZ said, "We are complete… now we get down to business."

THE END:

Words: 7,907

Pages: 52

MURDER MELO DRAMA, ROMANCE, CHILDREN

53

GRANT to GRANT

PROLOGUE: Loose ends...

Things to come in the future…

THE ABSOLUTE END….

GRANT to GRANT (episode 3)


End file.
